Blue
by Haloa
Summary: Une nouvelle venue a fait son apparition à bord de l'Enterprise...Est-elle une menace pour l'équipage ?


**Blue**

_**Journal de bord personnel, date stellaire 5264.2**_

Voici maintenant deux mois qu'une affreuse créature est arrivée à bord de l'Enterprise. Oh… pas clandestinement, non, non …Elle est entrée par la grande porte…enfin, je veux dire…par la grande porte du hangar à navette !

D'une taille presque insignifiante, elle a rapidement accrue et usé de ses attributs pour conquérir tout l'équipage…Mr Spock lui-même a succombé à ses charmes et à ses chants ensorcelants. Imaginez un peu… Il n'a suffi que d'un seul contact physique avec elle pour qu'il ébauche un sourire…Oui, un sourire !

Et ce cher Hikaru Sulu, aidé de ma plus tendre amie Janice Rand, lui ont même donné un surnom : _Blue_ !

Tout l'équipage s'est extasié à sa vue … Mais tous sont en réalité aveugles et moi seule connais sa véritable nature.

Je dois à tout prix débarrasser le vaisseau de cette sournoise manipulatrice ! Mais comment ? Mr Spock l'a lui-même confié au Capitaine : même la plus forte concentration en éléments radioactifs est sans effet sur elle !

Couper le système de survie la mettrait sans doute en danger mais, même momentanément… cela mettrait également en danger tout l'équipage…Alors que faire ? Comment nous débarrasser d'elle ?

Si seulement je pouvais …

oooOOOooo

**Le lendemain matin, sur la passerelle.**

« Bonjour, Messieurs ! » Lança le Capitaine Kirk arrivé sur la passerelle.

« Bonjour, Capitaine ! » Lui répondirent tour à tour les officiers déjà présents à leur poste.

Uhura, aux communications, chantonnait déjà quelques airs tout en pianotant les touches de sa console.

Mr Spock, le dos plié au-dessus de son scanner, releva la tête un bref instant pour saluer son Capitaine. Mr Chekov, égal à lui-même, souriait de toutes ses dents, heureux comme un enfant ouvrant ses cadeaux un matin de Noël. Seul Mr Sulu semblait à des années lumières de là…

« Lieutenant Sulu ?…Vous semblez soucieux ce matin. Y aurait-il un problème avec votre nouvelle plante ? » Lui glissa le Capitaine à l'oreille.

« Oh non, Capitaine. Blue va très bien. Elle s'est parfaitement adaptée à l'atmosphère du vaisseau.» Soupira le navigateur, botaniste à ses heures.

«Blue ? Vous lui avez déjà attribué un prénom ? »

« Oh ce n'est pas moi, Capitaine. C'est Janice …Dès qu'elle a vu les premières fleurs bleues s'ouvrirent et se mettre à vibrer…D'ailleurs, c'est fou comment elle a grandi depuis qu'elle est à bord. »

« Je ne vois rien de surprenant à cela, Mr Sulu. » Dit soudain l'Officier vulcain, se mêlant à la conversation. « Même la forte radioactivité de sa planète d'origine n'a jamais eu d'impact sur le développement de son espèce… »

« Et je vous remercie encore de m'en avoir obtenu quelques graines, Mr Spock. J'ignore encore comment vous avez fait pour les faire importer légalement de Thalos IV… mais merci. C'est le cadeau d'anniversaire le plus original que j'ai jamais reçu ! »

Le vulcain hocha simplement la tête et retourna à l'observation de l'univers à travers son scanner.

« Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Mr Sulu. » Insista le Capitaine, toujours soucieux du moral de son équipage.

« Et bien… Je m'inquiète pour Gertrude. Elle ne mange presque plus…Et comme pour un humain, sauter plusieurs repas n'est pas bon pour une plante carnivore … »

« Avez-vous une idée de ce qui lui arrive ? »

« Pas la moindre…J'ai d'abord pensé qu'elle était jalouse de Blue… »

« Mr Sulu…Je comprends que vous aimiez ces plantes comme vos enfants mais …de là à leur attribuer des sentiments…Ce ne sont que des plantes ... »

« Là-dessus, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, Capitaine ! Gertrude est une plante très particulière …. Elle est très sensible et aussi très susceptible ! Vous vous souvenez de la réaction qu'elle a eu envers la créature aimant le sel ? J'ai pensé que sa proximité avec Blue la dérangeait…Vous savez, à cause des vibrations et de la musicalité produites par ses fleurs. De ce fait, je les ai éloigné l'une de l'autre mais cela n'a rien changé. Non, vraiment…Gertrude m'inquiète. Elle ne mange plus. Elle ne fait plus aucun bruit. Elle est comme …en phase d'observation. En plus, elle a eu un comportement des plus étranges hier soir. Je l'ai surpris en train de se contorsionner pour atteindre le panneau de contrôle environnemental du jardin botanique…On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait tour à tour à appuyer sur les boutons contrôlant la température et le niveau d'hygrométrie…C'est très étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

**FIN.**


End file.
